Worldwide Events
Every now and again, the misc button will light up and doomlords and ladies suddenly think all their Christmases have come at once! These events are designed to be beneficial to players who participate, offering rewards such as unique relics, medals, attribute bonuses, skill boosts, curing infections and so on. Zarknod Yes, the infamous Zarknod. I don't know how much this giant monster drank the night before, but it took 14 million Used SE to wake up on server 2 (I reckon that's the equivalent of about 800 cups of coffee?) The Story Phase 1 There are strange changes in the air. Somehow, the air is denser, the sun is darker and the wind blows with solemn swirls. Plants everywhere are withering and despite the frequent rains, the soil is dry. The soul-huckster's are afraid to venture too far out... Your horde leader is worried that something might be wrong. You know these occurances are from the legendary creature from your dreams- if it does not wake soon, things will get worse. This task requires doomlords from all hordes to unite and to channel their soul-energy through ancient manapylons scattered all over the world. These pylons can transfer the energy across unimaginable distances to the source of the beast. Phase 2 The energy transferred through the manapylons have melted the ice prison that kept Zarknod for many millenia. A strong energy shield remains intact, this breakthrough will require more soul-energy through the manapylons. Phase 3 The manapylons now directly generate the energy into Zarknod's stiff body! His circulation slowly returns as you channel even more soul-energy into his deep slumber. Now, the hordes are competing with each other to gain the best reward. Zarknod woke up! (at last) As a result of the doomlords teamwork, you could finally awaken the mightiest creature of the ancient times, Zarknod! Dracolders are the descendants of dragons and other powerful creatures. The greatest of them is Zarknod, who alone is able to stop time and control the universe. Now that you have awakened him, the anomalies caused by his bad dreams ended. The great lord is satisfied to see that the Enemy fled the planet, but he is saddened by the destruction. Maybe you can ask for his help... Well, at least the mighties of your race (see Legends). Zarknod's arrival brought the world a kind of cleansing, which reward those most who participated in then the event. Manapylons Because of the nature of the ancient magic surrounding the manapylon, certain creatures are attracted to it- to the point where they will fight off any one wanting to use it. These sentinels include: Locating the pylons is a challenge in itself, so it requires 2 action points. When at the manapylon, you must use a minimum of Your Level*50 for the transfer to be a success but the more soul-energy you transfer at a time, the more likely you are to win a battle (in my experience, someone please confirm this). Rewards You may receive: The chance of receiving a relic varies massively between players. Luck could have something to do with it, I'm not entirely sure. I got my first relic on my 53rd fight, but I know others which didn't get their until the 100th... Examples These are some actual examples of results from players. Unfortunately, not all the info is there on some (attributes before and after) so it's a bit hit and miss. What has been stated a lot in the main forum is that your level progression is the single most important factor which determines your profit from this event. Used SE: 44.325 Effective charge: 38.174 Monsters beaten: 53 +36 Strength, +36 Attack, +36 Defense, +36 Constitution, +36 IQ, +35 Magic, +35 Thaumaturgy (starting at 665 ability going to 920) 27 Burnt-out ancient stone (As a bonus for your outstanding performance, you will get +1 luck as well.) (starting at 102 luck going to 103) Used SE: 19.664 Effective charge: 14.750 Goblins killed: Total : 137 +21 Strength, +21 Attack, +21 Defense, +21 Constitution, +21 IQ, +20 Magic, +20 Thaumaturgy 69 Burnt-out ancient stone (As a bonus for your outstanding performance, you will get +4 luck as well.) Used SE: 70.200 Effective charge: 43.582 Battles 552 +20 Strength, +19 Attack, +19 Defense, +19 Constitution, +19 IQ, +19 Magic, +19 Thaumaturgy, 276 Burnt-out ancient stone, +5 Luck Used SE: 72.769 Effective charge: 45.400 545 killed monsters, in the top ten both catagories +37 Strength, +36 Attack, +36 Defense, +36 Constitution, +36 IQ, +36 Magic, +36 Thaumaturgy 273 Burnt-out ancient stone (As a bonus for your outstanding performance, you will get +5 luck as well.) The Map The map is an event which offers players a chance to help out the soul-huckster women (what happened to the goblin soul-huckster??) to map an area depicting treasure for the relic seeking merchants. Your task is to venture out and discover pieces of these maps in hunts and duels. Once enough pieces of the map have been collected, the treasure is found and the soul-huckster hands out rewards to those that helped. The more you helped, the greater the reward. The group who gathered the most pieces were entitled to the golden version of a relic, but if a member gathered less than 20, they would gain a silver version or less than 10 a bronze version. Medal of doom.jpg Goldenhornofpower.jpg Goldenbeltofspecialisation.jpg Silvernecklacebargain.jpg Silverhornofpower.jpg Bronzenecklacebargain.jpg Bronzehornofpower.jpg Bronzebeltofspecialisation.jpg Championship Every doomlord/doomlady level 8 or over goes to the horde noticeboard and registers for this tournament when it comes around every month. There is nothing to lose and everything to gain! Beside the murderous battles for soul-energy Doomlords sometimes compare their skills in a more formal way to prove the power of their horde. Once in a month a championship is organized where the winners receive a special medal. There are more categories on this championship, thus everyone can fight with similar level warriors. At the beginning of each duel your HPs and SPs will start from maximum and your pet will also fully healed. The damage, soul-energy and experience points received on the championship are not real, your character will not get them. Categories The categories are created based on levels of the players. If entering the same category as in the previous championship, you will lose the bonus of 3 championship medals (provided you have that many). You have to sign up for this event, but it is hard to miss. Choose your moment right, you may want to enter early so you can join a lower levelled bracket, or you may want to put it off for as long as possible to get better equipment. There is a small soul-energy reward for simply participating- this value goes up the better you do. Notes: *Ramparts/training ground bonuses do apply (which one depends on who is attacking). *Mindboosting the critical hit skill before entering is a good idea *The fights in the championship are simulatory. The result stating you lost XY soul-energy is bogus, just like the experience gained and health lost. The Quiz Olympics An event that tests the general knowledge of players in a tough 50 question quiz. You are given 15 minutes to answer all the questions, that works out to 18 seconds per question maximum. Players of all levels can enter, and the reward is a quiz medal (+1% soul-energy from hunts). You can have a maximum of 12 medals, but they are difficult to get. Each person gets asked a different set of 50 questions, which are taken at random from the database (like when hunting). If you get 50/50 you will probably get a medal, but less than that means you have to rely on your speed as if there is a draw, the faster time takes the medal. All participating players get a small injection of soul-energy after the results have been evaluated. Lady Alvariel's Medals The kind Lady Alvariel has given us another way to show our strengths in a series of monthly challenges, set straight after the championship ends. All players can enter, and they compete against everyone in their respective worlds. Categories *Most challenges won (only the ones you initiated) *Most duels won (only the ones you initiated) *Most adventures completed *Most quests completed *Highest skill total increase *Highest ability total increase *Highest acquired soul-difference increase There is no sign up like with the championship so you may win it by chance (not counting how many quests completed for example). You automatically participate in all of the categories, it is non-exclusive. Tactics *Complete the hard/long quests when coming up to a new start so you can whizz through the easy ones during the test period. *Save up the max 10 adventures *Go to war with a clan to get targets more often and therefore more dueling wins. *Train low level skills/abilities *If the world is at the stage where skills are maxed out (with mindboost) then increase your skills by 1 ie. transplantation to 26, ultraspecialisation to 21 and soul energy squeezing to 31) Rewards The rewards are desirable, worth it if you are looking to ditch your old pets for some fresh blood! *Golden medal: +15 pet training, +15 charisma *Silver medal: +10 pet training, +10 charisma *Bronze medal: +5 pet training, +5 charisma There is no sign up like with the championship so you may win it by chance (not counting how many quests completed for example). You automatically participate in all of the categories, it is non-exclusive. There is no sign up like with the championship so you may win it by chance (not counting how many quests completed for example). You automatically participate in all of the categories, it is non-exclusive. Category:Events